Good Always Wins
by zanyannie
Summary: In 1917, Edward Masen had a vision of his true love. A year later, Albus Dumbledore cursed him. Find out what happens when the Headmaster of Hogwarts is actually evil and there are not one, but two Dark Lords that Annie Potter and her true love have to destroy! Evil and Manipulative Dumbledore!, Evil Ron Weasley! Evil Molly Weasley! Evil Ginny Weasley! FemHarry! Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: The plot line is from my imagination. The characters, besides Annie, are not mine. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling respectively. Enjoy!)

_**Good Always Wins: Chapter One**_

***Edward* - May 31, 1991 Godric's Hollow**

My name is Edward Anthony Masen, the King of Sorcery, and I have been alive for a long time. However, I have been living as a vampire since May 31st, 1918 because of a curse placed upon me by Albus Dumbledore. The only person who can lift the curse is my true love, Annie Lillian Potter, was born today to Lord James Hadrian Potter and his wife, Lady Lily Potter. I hope that they are willing to listen to my story and form a marriage contract between the two of us.

**The Next Day**

"Are you sure that my daughter is your soul mate?" Lord Potter asked.

"Yes," I answered, "I had a vision of her on May 31st, 1917, a year before I was cursed.

Lady Potter was concerned about my curse and who cursed me, "Who would curse you, your Majesty? And why would they do such an act of treachery? Do you have to drink human blood?"

"In order to answer your inquiries, I must explain who I am. I am the most powerful being in the world, besides the curse. I may be the king of magic, however, I cannot return to Camelot until the curse is lifted. Albus Dumbledore cursed me because I wanted to stop him from manipulating people into doing his will, which was making him the most powerful magical being in the world. The wand he uses is actually my staff, Excalibur. He cannot understand her complexities and her true power," I told them everything that I had seen about their future and, in order to make sure that their beloved daughter would have a true chance at a good life, they forged the contract and made sure that my right hand, Duke Jasper Whitlock (the reincarnation of my best friend and adviser, Merlin) was named as one of her guardians.

***Third Person* - October 31, 1992**

Voldemort stormed the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow, killing Lord James Potter at the door. When the Dark Lord entered the nursery he said to Lady Potter, "Hand over the girl, woman."

"I will never allow you to harm my daughter," Lily said, "After all, the old coot Dumbledore has manipulated too many people. Not to mention cursing her soul mate so that he could be the most powerful magical being in the world."

"Who is this soul mate?"

"His Royal Majesty, Edward Anthony Masen, King of Sorcery and Lord of Camelot. If you kill Annie and I, know this: Edward will come after you and he will kill you," Lily replied.

She turned to the crib where the child was awake and crying out "EDDIE WHERE ARE YOU?"

Lily hushed the young princess, "Hush my baby girl." Touching the enchanted locket that Edward had given Annie (which housed two pictures, one of James, Lily, and Annie; the other was of Edward and Annie.), She told her, "Be strong, my precious princess. Your father and I will watch over you forever."

As Lily finished saying her blessing, a flash of green light overtook her body. Voldemort then turned his wand to the child. "Avada Kedavra!" However, the Killing Curse made the young girl his only horocrux, and made him into a wraith until he could gain a body of his own. Dumbledore made sure to place the child with her magic-hating muggle Aunt so that she would trust him and go along with his plans for her life.

***Annie* - May 15, 1996 Privet** **Drive**

I knew that my relatives would still be asleep at 3 in the morning, as I had been staying up late so I can see what time would be best for me to run from this stupid place. I may only be four, however, I do not believe that I was a freak, nor was that my name. I knew that I was someone important in this world, but had no clue what my role in the world was or what it will be. My name is Annie Lillian Potter and I knew that the people I was forced to live with and serve like a slave (I did all the cooking, cleaning, and yard work while they did nothing that I saw). So, with this knowledge, I unlocked the cupboard door and relocked after I got out. I also took all of the money in the house without waking the idiots. I left #4 Privet Drive for good. I swore to myself that I would follow my heart from this point on, not trusting adults unless I felt that they were trustworthy.

**One Week Later**

Lat night's dream was strange. In my dream, a boy named Edward and a man named Jasper were there. Edward told me to go to Victoria's statue in front of Buckingham Palace and wait for him there. The reason that I considered that a strange dream was because my dreams at #4 Privet Drive were of a blinding green light and a woman telling me, "Be strong, my precious princess. Your father and I will watch over you forever." She said this while touching my locket. So, I went to the statue and there was Edward and Jasper. Jasper looked around, looking like he was looking for someone. "Jasper, there she is," Edward exclaimed joyously. Edward ran towards me and I ran towards him. When we collided, he hugged me tightly to him, saying, "I was afraid that you were dead since I could not feel your life force anywhere in the world, love."

Looking into his gold-flecked emerald eyes, I asked "Who were my parents? Why did they die? How did they die? Who are you? Who am I to you? Who should you be to me?"

He laughed at the rate that I was questioning him. "In order for his majesty to answer your questions, princess, we need to go somewhere where we will not be overheard," Jasper explained. Jasper put me on his shoulders and the three of us went to a seedy-looking pub called The Leaky Cauldron. We walked up to the bar and Jasper said, "Hello Tim, can I have a sitting room that has been warded to where no one can overhear anything being said in the room?"

The man replied, "Of course, Duke Whitlock. I take it that you also want no one to know that you were here, correct?"

"Yes, you are correct, Tom. By the way, do you have any Shortsnout blood in stock? His majesty would appreciate a pitcher of it if you do." Tom led us into a sitting room and both Edward and Jasper waved their hands in a motion that I felt was to make sure that we would not be overheard. Once everything was satisfactory to them, Edward's appearance changed to that of a 17 year old boy and he told me everything, from his visions of me in 1917 all the way the my second Halloween. I was shocked to learn that I was right.

"And as such, we need to go to Gringotts to emancipate you and to make sure that the old coot has not stolen any money from your vaults or my vaults," Edward said.

We headed to Gringotts and Jasper walked up to one of the goblins and said, "On behalf of the Lord of Camelot and Annie Potter, I wish for an audience with Ragnok if he is amenable."

The Goblin asked, "What is your name, sir, and who are the children with you?"

"My name is Duke Jasper Whitlock, fearsome warrior, and the children are under my protection. On top of that, one of them has been cursed; the other has been orphaned because of one man's quest to become the most powerful magical being in the world."

The goblin smiled at the complement that Jasper gave him and motioned us to follow him. When we entered into a room that looked like an office, the goblin sat down and began to start to conduct business with Jasper. "I am Ragnok, my Duke. I must inquire who the children are, or rather who is under the glamor and who is the child."

Edward removed the spell and said, "Hello Ragnok, long time no see. Of course, I have to blame Dumbledore for my current state. Not to mention my future wife's current status of being an orphan."

Ragnok exclaimed, "It is a great pleasure to see you once again, your Majesty! And the child must be Annie Lillian Potter, your future queen." With a low bow to both Edward and myself Ragnok continued, "How may the Goblin nation help you?'

I replied "I wish to be emancipated under magic and have all my vaults audited for anything that I did not authorize to be taken out or placed in any of them."

Edward also said, "I also wish for an audit of my vault, and that any keys for any of her vaults and mine are rendered useless to those who carry them."

(A/n: First chapter done, next chapter will begin with Annie's 11th birthday. I wish everyone who reads this will REVIEW IT! And please, if you leave a flamer, I will NOT respond to it. If you leave a suggestion for where this story could go (I pretty much have it mapped out in my head) then I will take it into consideration. If you just say you liked it, I wish to know what you liked and what you think can be tweaked. Thanks everyone!)


	2. Chapter one point 2

**Good Always Wins Chapter 1.2**

**(a/n: Yes I know that this is supposed to be chapter 2. However, I personally could not leave chapter 1 where it was. Hence, chapter 1.2. Yes I know that Annie sounds like she is much older than her 4 almost 5 years of age [not to mention her actions], just remember that magic is on her side in this instance. Check chapter 1 for disclaimer and here we go! By the way, if you see plain text that is underlined, then it is someone speaking in parseltounge. And I am sorry about the spelling.)**

**Gringotts, May 22nd, 1996 *Annie***

As Edward, Jazz, and I were waiting for the inheritance test to show what titles I had inherited, if any, Griphook and Ragnok discussed different options we had as to my emancipation. "Your highness could just be emancipated through magic," Ragnok stated.

"How would one be emancipated through magic," Edward queried.

"She would need to place the Head of House rings on her finger," Griphook replied, "and if the magic of the ring or rings acknowledges her as the true head of house, then she is considered a legal adult. Besides being able to hold her seats in the Wizenmagot." As soon as Griphook said that, the parchment with the inheritance list for me glowed a bright white. It read:

**_"Annie Lillian Potter is the Head of the Houses Potter, Pendragon, Pervelle, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Griffindor, Slytherin, Emrys, and Le Faye._**

**_Annie Lillian Potter is the Heir to House_ _Black._**

**_Magical Inheritance for Annie Lillian Potter:_**

**_Animagi (multiple forms including Phoenix, Avalonian Firewing, Raven, Badger, Lioness, and Basilisk. Not to mention her own form)_**

_**Metamorphagus**_

_**Beastspeech**_

_**Parseltounge**_

_**Memory Unfailing (will remember everything from birth on)  
**_

_**Magical Familiars for Annie Lillian Potter:**_

_**Shadow wolf (bonded with her upon her birth, current whereabouts - within her shadow)**_

_**Phoenix (bond was weakened by ABWPD, current whereabouts - egg is within Emrys vault)**_

_**Bailisk (bond was weakened by ABWPD, current whereabouts - egg is within Slytherin vault)**_

_**Black Mamba (bond was weakened by ABWPD, current whereabouts - egg is within Slytherin vault)**_

_**Japanese Thunderfang (not yet hatched, egg in stasis within Pendragon vault)"**_

"Annie is descended from my last life?!" Jasper (aka Jazz) said, sounding shocked, after I had placed the 9 rings on my right pointer finger as instructed.

"It appears to be so," Ragnok replied. Jasper was stuck in his own head at this point, I personally could not wait to get my familiars back with me, or in the case of the dragon - form the bond. "Shall we head to the Emrys, Slytherin, and Pendragon vaults so we can get your familiars, your highness?"

"One quick question before we get the other familiars, how do I summon the shadow wolf from my shadow?" I asked Ragnok.

"Do you have a name that you remember calling him? If you did not, then you need to name him," Ragnok said.

"Shadow, come forth. Your mistress calls you!" As I called out for Shadow, a wolf-shaped shadow came out from my own and bowed his head in accordance with bonding to me. Edward, Ragnok, and I then took a wild cart ride to the Pendragon vault.

"Your Highness, there is a test that the vault door will perform to make sure that you are not a fraud. Just allow you magic to guide where you place your hand on the door," Ragnok informed me. The vault door was a large metal door with multiple animals upon it. Each animal represented a Pendragon. Uther Pendragon was represented by the cat, while his only son Arthur was represented by the Bear. The only animal that was on the door that had no person to represent was the Avalonian Firewing. **(A/N: The Avalonian Firewing does not exist in Ms. Rowling's world and I needed a dragon that hails from Avalon, so I created the Avalonian Firewing. A tidbit of advice about the firewing, whilst the wing are made of fire they can exist in the ocean because their wings do not need oxygen to stay aflame. Back to the story.)**

I touched the snout of the Firewing and stated, "The protection of the people who cannot protect themselves fall on the shoulders of those who rule."

The firewing spoke, "I have been waiting for you, Descendant of Arthur and Guenivere. From this day forth, you shall be represented upon the door by myself, for you are the most powerful of the family. Enter with the Goblin and with your future husband, my liege!"

We entered as saw the egg standing upon a pillow directly in front of us. I walked up and gently held the egg as I said, "Hatch Yue, and let me take my rightful place as your rider!" Yue hatched and a great emerald green light surrounded the two of us.

When the light dimmed, Edward looked at me and said, "You have gained your emerald-green streak that I remember being in your hair. OF course, the streak would duplicate depending on how you wore your hair."

We then went to Emrys where I pick up Isis, my golden phoenix. When we went to the Slytherin vault, there was a guardian snake on the door and it asked if there were any speakers of the noble language of the reptile within the cart. I replied, "Yes great guardian of the vaults of the noble house of Slytherin. I am a speaker and the Head of House Slytherin. My business within these vaults is to reforge my bond with the last but not least of my familiars."

"You are referring to the basilisk and black mamba within the vaults correct?" The guardian questioned.

"I am, great serpent. May I enter to gain my friends back?"

"Yes, you may my lady. I have not spoken to a speaker who was as considerate as yourself since Salazar's own daughter. The last speaker used the language for his own gain. One thing you might be interested in besides your familiars is a book written in parseltounge by Salazar himself. It is about parselmagic."

"Thank you for the information and I will be taking that book as well, if you do not mind."

We entered the vault and I spotted the two eggs and the books on stands right before me. I went to the basilisk egg, held it within my hands and said "Awake from your slumber Arya and rejoin me as my familiar once more!" Arya hatched and bit me as she had done when I was a baby in order to reform our bond. I then stationed myself in front of the black mamba egg and held it and stated "Awake from your enforced slumber Eon and rejoin me as my familiar once more!" Eon then bit me in order to reform our bond, just like Arya. My familiars were happy to be back with me after all these years. I also was happy and relieved that I no longer had the feeling that I was missing apart of myself.

As we left Gringotts, Edward told me that my hair had regained the sapphire-blue streak that had been present before that fateful Halloween. "I just hope that, with the soul piece that was within my scar on my hand, Moldyshorts will not be able to come back to life," I said.

"He will be able to come back only once," Jazz replied, "He can no longer make another horocrux because a wizard can only have one horocrux in his entire life."

"Shall we head back to the Potter manor and get settled in?" Edward said.

"Yes!" I joyously cried, alongside my 5 familiars.

**(A/n: Yes this should be the end of chapter one, next time - Annie turns 11! There will be a poll on my profile on whether I should bring James and Lily back or not. See you all later! AND REVIEW! i NEED SOME IDEAS AS WELL! No flamers please, they will be ignored and thrown to the Firewing or Yue, they love to eat flamers from anonymous people because they are so nice in stating who they are. (smirks evilly) )  
**


End file.
